Is IBC 13 the leader network?
October 28, 2019 As the third network player on Philippine television, IBC 13, celebrating its 60 glorious years of entertainment, is famous for its tagline "Kaibigan Mo" in the same league as ABS-CBN and GMA 7 to capture a bigger share of the advertising revenue. It deserves to be mentioned in the privatization as part of efforts to raise revenues for the state and the same power. Channel 13's market share is getting more bigger and better that the consideration from advertisers and media buyers to increase the pie and our share of the advertising pie, consequently its revenues in terms of the two giants, and the result of CSD (on air promo), Research, PR and entertainment departments. Ask the man on the street what he associates with the revival pf the leader network IBC 13 that will change the entertainment landscape for every Filipino. Chairman Jose Avellana himself once envisioned IBC 13 for being a certified Kaibigan to serve via its tagline and be a role model of entertainment, news and current affairs, cultural and sports (especially the PBA dominating the primetime slots on Saturdays and Sundays), where the network could be the leader. "In fairness," as showbiz denizens would put it, IBC 13 is the private, state-owned, government-owned and controlled and sequestered broadcasting network in the country; and thus, revamping its viewership from the country’s third largest network into the leading multimedia network by challenging the duopoly over the long term to follow the giant network to focus more on quality programming, generating revenues and producing its own shows. The new managenent of the network under the leadership of Katherine Chloe "Kat" de Castro as the president and CEO in 2018 put it in a position to compete; and the first move of the new management generated a good deal of excitement and anticipation. Dubbed the “Kaibigan Network” following the lead of ABS-CBN’s “Kapamilya” and GMA Network’s “Kapuso” nicknames, IBC 13 had a very promising beginnings when in 2019, it successfully recruited big name stars like Sarah Geronimo, Cesar Montano, and Robin Padilla among others on huge contracts to its stable and creatives to deliver compelling projects for these major celebrities, preventing the network’s plan to join in on the highly competitive ratings game behind ABS-CBN and GMA 7. To upgrade its signal strength and nationwide reach, Avellana chose to revamp IBC 13’s programming and facilities in order to better compete with ABS-CBN and GMA 7. IBC 13 will be formed its own stable of artists (mostly big stars like Sarah Geronimo, Cesar Montano and Robin Padilla), and produced some programs that could have given ABS-CBN and GMA 7 a run for their money. The Kaibigan network also acquired the broadcast rights to some big-name sporting events (e.g. PBA, NBA, ONE Championship). The agenda is the improvement of its news division, thus the establishment of IBC News Network and DZTV Radyo13 1386. “It seems the priority of the network is sports, game and reality shows, drama, fantasy, musical variety shows and comedy, kailangan "Kaibigan Mo." Dahil ng IBC 13 yung drama dahil ang laki ng advantage ng channels 2 and 7 because they have a large pool of talents. Iilan lang kami. And where do we get the other talents? There's also a question of patronage. Ang TV kasi ganoon, sanay ka na nanunuod sa 2 at 7. So you have to create your market, and if you're gonna market yourself that way, sports, drama, fantasy, musical variety, comedy, it might just work. So okay ako doon. Some sort of innovative and creative programming with the types of shows traditionally produced by the networks.” IBC 13 has tightened their programming moves and there is more to see from morning to the late hours in the evening. Because the PBA games is the solid leadership that instantly filled and dominated IBC 13 weekend schedule with programming practically guaranteed to rate well and pull in the advertisers, as well as the NBA game every Monday, Thursday and Saturday morning. ONE Championship is also particularly astute considering that the sports production has gained the show before Honorio Bonirio made popular. Relaunching "Express Balita" and launching "Headline 13" and "Tutok 13" as the top-rating and award-winning leading news programs, together with "Oh My Gising!," "Bitag Live," "Veronica Files," "Crime Desk" and "Serbisyong Kaibigan" spoke of a aggression to build a strong and credible news organization. The popular and top-rating series continues to dominate the teleserye fare, such as the Maxene Montalbo-starrer afternoon teleserye "Julie Vega" and the hottest phenomenal primetime fantaserye "Computer Man" featuring Sam Y.G. as a seamaid. Of course, among the top-rating weekend shows of IBC 13 are the Joyce Abestano-starrer curriculum-based sitcom "Iskul Bukol," Robin Padilla's reality talent show "Talent ng Bayan," the phenomenal primetime game show "Who Wants to be a Millionaire?" with Cesar Montano as the game master and Sarah Geronimo's very own musical variety show "Sarah G. Live" gave viewers an entertaining treat of the weekend primetime TV fare. To be fair, IBC 13 should at least get points for trying our groundbreaking concepts to target a wider audience and competing in the entertainment segments dominated by ABS-CBN and GMA 7. Also, IBC 13 is touting another set of innovative programs: "DMZ TV," a youthful, energy-filled dance show; "Cooltura," a travel and culture show is an exciting exploration of Filipino culture at its coolest in a millennial approach; and "Arnell in da Haus," a public service magazine show delivers the prompt service and information on the different areas of the government. Still to come, already getting a lot of press, is a show in which professional Filipino actors compete for a chance to discover the new generation of the Kaibigan network. De Castro said IBC 13 will continue to establish itself as the leader network. She added there has been positive feedback from advertisers after IBC 13’s rebranding. “We want to cement our position in the minds of the public and the advertisers as well,” she said. '2019 PROGRAMMING ON THE UNDISPUTED NO. 1 TV NETWORK - IBC (print ad)' :IBC NEWS AND CURRENT AFFAIRS :Monday-Friday :EXPRESS BALITA (Bing Formento, Snooky Serna-Go, TG Kintanar) :6:30 - 7:45 PM :Anchored by :Snooky Serna-Go, TG Kintanar and Bing Formento :2019 PMPC Star Awards for TV :TG Kintanar :- Best Female Newscaster :TUTOK 13 (Jay Sonza, Kathy San Gabriel) :11 PM - 12 MN :Anchored by :Jay Sonza, Kathy San Gabriel and Precious Hipolito-Castelo :2019 PMPC Star Awards for TV :- Best News Program :Kathy San Gabriel :- Best Female Newscaster :Mondays :FORUM NI RANDY (Randy David) :12 MN - 12:30 AM :Hosted by :Randy David :Tuesdays :VERONICA FILES (Veronica Balayut-Jimenez) :12 MN - 12:30 AM :Hosted by :Veronica Balayut-Jimenez :2019 PMPC Star Awards for TV :- Best Documentary Program :Veronica Balayut-Jimenez :- Best Documentary Program Host :Wednesdays :KAKAMPI MO ANG BATAS (Atty. Batas Mauricio) :12 MN - 12:30 AM :Hosted by :Atty. Batas Mauricio :Thursdays :ARNELLI IN DA HAUS (Arnell Ignacio) :10 - 11 PM :Hosted by :Arnell Ignacio :CRIME DESK (Rolly Gonzalo) :12 MN - 12:30 AM :Hosted by :Rolly Gonzalo :Fridays :LINGKOD KAIBIGAN (Snooky Serna-Go) :12 MN - 12:30 AM :Hosted by :Snooky Serna-Go :Saturday-Sunday :EXPRESS BALITA WEEKEND (Czarinah Lusuegro, Jess Caduco) :Saturdays 11 - 11:30 PM :Sundays 10:45 - 11:15 PM :Anchored by :Czarinah Lusuegro and Jess Caduco :Saturdays :BITAG: THE NEW GENERATION (Ben Tulfo) :11:30 PM - 12:30 AM :Hosted by :Ben Tulfo :2019 PMPC Star Awards for TV :- Best Public Service Program :Ben Tulfo :- Best Public Service Program Host :DAILY TOP-RATERS :Monday-Friday :CLASS OF LIES (Yoon Kyun-sang, Geum Sae-rok, Choi Yu-hwa) :6 - 6:30 PM :The hottest Koreanovela. :COMPUTER MAN (Sam Y.G. (high-tech superhero)) :7:45 - 8:30 PM :The top-rating phenomenal superserye. :OPEN ARMS (Cherryz Mendoza, Rico dela Paz) :8:30 - 9 PM :The romantic teleserye. :2019 PMPC Star Awards for TV :Rico dela Paz :- Best Drama Actor :Gelli de Belen :- Best Supporting Drama Actress :WEEKLY SHOWS :Tuesdays :SEARCH FOR THE NEXT MISS UNIVERSE (Georgina Wilson) :9 - 10 PM :The reality beauty search for the Miss Universe 2019. :COOLTURA (Kevin Lapeña) :10 - 11 PM :2019 PMPC Star Awards for TV :- Best Travel Show :Kris Tiffany Janson and Kevin Lapeña :- Best Travel Show Host :Wednesdays :TRAVEL TIME (Apple David) :10:30 - 11 PM :The longest-running travel show in the country. :Thursdays :SIC O'CLOCK NEWS (Brod Pete, Assunta de Rossi) :9 - 10 PM :One of the best political satire ever made for TV. :2019 PMPC Star Awards for TV :Brod Pete :- Best Comedy Actor :Fridays :T.O.D.A.S. (Joey de Leon, Kris Aquino, Jimmy Santos, Bobby Yan) :9 - 10 PM :The mother of all gag shows :- we started it all. :DMZ TV DANZE PARTY (DJ Tom Taus, Rizza Diaz, JC Tiuseco) :10 - 11 PM :Danze music zone on TV. :2019 PMPC Star Awards for TV :- Best Variety Show :DJ Tom Taus :- Best Female TV Host :Saturdays :LOVE NOTES (Joe D'Mango) :9 - 10 PM :Original love stories sent in by letters. :IBC SPORTS :Saturday-Sunday :2019 PBA GOVERNORS' CUP (PBA players) :3 - 7 PM :The country's leading professional basketball league and the Philippines’ No. 1 weekend sports program of IBC. :Saturday :ONE CHAMPIONSHIP (MMA fighters) :10 - 11 PM :A power-packed mix martial arts events on television. :WEEKEND FAVORITES :Saturday :ISKUL BUKOL (Joyce Abestano (school uniform)) :7 - 8 PM :The longest-running, top-rating and award-winning phemonenal curriculum-based sitcom. :2019 PMPC Star Awards for TV :- Best Comedy Program :Joyce Abestano :- Best Comedy Actress :TALENT NG BAYAN (Robin Padilla) :8 - 9 PM :The top-rating and award-winning phenomenal reality talent show. :2019 PMPC Star Awards for TV :- Best Talent Search Program :Robin Padilla, Mariel Rodriguez and Tuesday Vargas :- Best Talent Search Program :Sunday :WHO WANTS TO BE A MILLIONAIRE (Cesar Montano) :7 - 8 PM :The longest-running, top-rating and award-winning phenomenal game show. :SARAH G. LIVE (Sarah Geronimo) :8 - 9 PM :The top-trending, top-rating and award-winning musical variety show. :2019 PMPC Star Awards for TV :- Best Musical Variety Show :Sarah Geronimo :- Best Female TV Host :BLOCKBUSTERS & SPECIALS :Mondays :PILING-PILING PELIKULA (PPP) :9 - 11 PM :Featuring a collection of the best local films from old and new every Monday night, focused on the featured artist of the month. :Wednesdays :IBCINEMA :9 - 10:30 PM :Your favorite local movies at its best. :Sunday :KAIBIGAN SINERAMA :9 - 10:45 PM :Free movie passes to the hottest local movies, featuring the premiere showing of hit Pinoy movies on free TV, fresh from the cinemas. :SUNDAY'S BIG NIGHT :11:15 PM - 1:15 AM :Tagalized blockbuster movies and specials :Awarded Most and Friendly Network of KBP :IBC (logo) (left) :Kaibigan Mo :Celebrating (right) :60 Years :Glorious years of entertainment 'SA IBC, IKAW ANG NO. 1!' :Based on data from Kantar Media for September 2019, IBC 13 is stronger by more viewers than any other TV network. :55% TOTAL DAY AUDIENCE SHARE! :A friendly television station. SPONSORS :Fujifilm :Hanabishi :Tecnogas :Rhea Alcohol :Cleene :Jollibee